Broken
by radioactive edelweiss
Summary: No angst here...not that much at least. AU, set in the Loveless universe, Tsusoka.
1. Friendless

**Broken**

**Rated so for I just can't picture someone younger than me reading this...I may use certain references to certain...things**

**Anyway**

**You guys know I suck at titles ::rolleyes::**

**The idea for this ficcie was born right after I spent three(or was it four?) days non-stop, youtubing (just like the Death Note one…yup)**

…**It took some sleepless nights as well**

**Heh…Sleepless…get it?**

**...damn…it sounds funny when you haven't slept in days, nevermind…**

**Oh-kay, as stated by the summary this will be another AU ficlet**((...and won't be angsty (not much at least)))

**::groan : 'does she ever give up?' ::**

**I eventually **_**will**_** succumb to the lack of sleep and get a nervous breakdown…until then, I'm typing my stress out**

**And that means Tsusoka…I'm so darn predictable**

**Ugh….I wonder if I will ever move to something that's not Tsusoka…It's my OTP and uh…apart from my LMxJU…the only pairing I write about**

**Woe is me and my narrowmindedness**

**--**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei or Loveless or anything, I just own my computer…and hands and…brain…**

((Before you feel like murdering me…you should know that I don't believe in 'seme' and 'uke'))

((Another note: my concept of AU may be different to yours))

**

* * *

**

"System initiate"

We were taken aback by the abrupt inversion of the colors in the background

It was suddenly so cold…

He wasn't much startled by this

But I could see the way he tried to avoid eye contact with the other group

"With this spell, I proclaim a battle!"

He shivered

I could do nothing but to hold his hand, hoping it would give him some courage, you know?

His gaze fell to the midnight blue grass

"We accept"

My clutch on his wrist tightened

It wouldn't end like this

---

It had been a normal day

I knew I hadn't studied for the Biology test, and didn't regret it

The teacher hated me with a passion

And I tried to make obvious the fact that I hated him back

I smiled softly as I took a pre-test snack out of my backpack…apple pie…yummy

Someone catcalled, others laughed, I heard several 'ew's and why not? a couple of insults were thrown around

But I had only been focused on my damn apple pie

My teacher came in, started yelling around, yadda yadda. Whatever

The he announced the arrival of a new student

Huh?

My gaze left my unfinished slice of apple pie

A boy my age was standing next to Mr. Sela

And he had no ears

* * *

**DAMN!**

**Dad's going to Japan this Thursday and I can't bring myself to ask him to buy the YnM manga for me…GUHHH…::headdesk: I hate living in a relatively conservative society**

**Hmms…I shouldave written more**

**I just wanted to think what you thought about this fic idea**

**-Viv**


	2. Hopeless

**Broken**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews!****(and general approval)**

…**Yaaaaaaay**

**xD**

**You're going to hate me for this part…mebbe**

**I feel so evil**

**Dx**

**Comments and criticism are oh so welcome**

**Please disregard the possible OOCness**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei ****nor Loveless nor anything, I just own my computer…and hands and…brain…**

**Heh…copy pasted xD**

**

* * *

**

I was staring

I noticed when he averted his gaze and flushed a soft shade of pink

I looked away immediately

Why did he blush when I kept my look fixed upon him?

I was sure everyone was staring, not just me

Not just me…

I lifted my face again

He was still looking at his feet

I liked the color of his hair, it fell nicely in front of his eyes

I tilted my head a bit…the green color of his eyes was visible even in the back of the classroom

He seemed to be a nice person.

I wondered if he would like to become my friend. After all, I was alone in this classroom. Wakaba-chan was in Class A and Tatsumi and Watari-chan were in Class C.

"Asato Tsuzuki?"

"Bless you! Avocadoes! Guinea pigs! Pebbles! Two hundred fifty…four"

My eye twitched softly

"Would you please open the window?"

I sighed in defeat…why had I chosen to seat right next to the window anyway?

Oh yes…because it was fun to look outside…

Mr.Sela-san was now looking for an empty spot for the blond to take

There was an empty seat right in front of mine…maybe he would…

"Ali, Alexa and Alexandra?"

Oh noes, not them!

I covered my eyes with my hands, shaking my head…poor newbie

Just then I realized something: if the teacher was so busy blabbering about being kind to him and trying to find him new friends and make him fit and stuffs…he would forget to take the exam!

All of a sudden, in a giant outburst of joy, I jumped from my seat screaming "HOORAY!"

I'd have to take note of his features to thank him later on

Oops…new kid just dropped to the floor out cold

…Just like a chicken would drop dead

Heh…chicken…

Ugh…bad metaphor…metaphor bad

…Or is it a simile?

How should I know…they are all the same…

Whatever

Anyway, now Mr.Sela was asking us to control our emotions in front of him because he was a bit…sensitive

Did that mean he has a weak heart or something?

I mentally shrugged

---

The bell rang

I threw my pen into my open backpack and left the classroom running

Leaving my empty exam over the desk

I was going to fail Biology anyhow

I met my group next to the cafeteria. We would usually bitch about homework and arrange meetings for the weekend. That day we talked about the new student.

Wakaba-chan commented that she had heard some rumors about him

Seems gossip traveled fast, huh?

She had heard somewhere that he lived with an older woman who was also his girlfriend

I felt a bit sick then

---

The recess had ended long ago and I was doing homework the last minute

I still couldn't believe I had forgotten about it! Biology is one thing…but History?

I sniffled

"So you're back huh?"

Alexa's high-pitched voice resembled the sound made when someone scratched the blackboard

I quickly scribbled some more notes, my ears twitched softly

As if they _knew_

Someone sighed and brushed past me

"Mind if I sit here"

I looked up

The new kid looked slightly frustrated as he pointed to the seat where I had left my backpack

"Oh um sure! Sorry about that"

I pulled my belongings from the chair rapidly and resumed jotting down ideas that no longer made sense.

"Blondie! You haven't told us about the ears yet! How do you expect us to be friends?" another high-pitch-voiced girl chimed in

My pen threatened to break as my hand's grip tightened

"We have heard that you live with a woman and-"

"For your information, Minako is the best person I've ever met and-"

"Oh, so your girlfriend's name is Minako"

"She's my tutor"

"Yah sure, you're just trying to cover up! Common, tell us something! Feed the gossip"

"Girls…I believe that's private"

My anger was masked by my innocent eyes

I caught a glimpse of the new kid hugging himself

"And we believe this has nothing to do with you!"

"And I believe I have the right deserve to have a life"

Blond's voice was slightly off-key

He looked torn

The crowd around us decided it was enough and split up.

I reached out as if to poke him.

He was hugging himself, unmoving, staring at the floor with unblinking eyes

My hand was only centimeters away from his ribs

He turned away and ran from the classroom

* * *

**And I'll leave it here for a while**

**(A while being tomorrow most likely, this is my favorite fic so far ::heart::)**

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Think I shouldn't be so mean to the charrys?**

**Think my Tsu characterization sucks?**

**Well…it does…**

**n-n,,**

**whoops**

**Thanks for reading**

**-Vivi**


	3. Painless

**Broken**

**Yup, my characterization sucks**

**Heh…I'm adding titles to these now**

**Disclaimer, it isn't mine, yadda yadda…you know**

**

* * *

**I frowned. 

I feel a bit selfish now that I think about my reaction again

I no longer cared about him

This was now all about me

I wanted to find out so bad what he was hiding

And so, I followed

He kept his cool for a few steps…confidence and a bit of teen obnoxiousness radiated off him

I wasn't so sure about following

But then he started running

And here was no way in Hell he would notice someone following him

The was no way in Hell he would focus on something other than dodging random objects in the corridors

Stopping to catch my breath I leant against a wall and watched him leave the school building

His run came to a halt.

He turned around, his glance fixed where I was 'hiding'

He knew I was there, his face unmoving

I was hidden by the shadows

And then he spoke

"Why have you stopped following me?"

In my fifteen years of life, I had never felt so insecure

I wanted to stay hidden in the safety of the shadows but…his cold tone drew me in

And I took some steps forward

Him, the one with the dour voice spoke again

"I knew you'd come"

He seemed to be a bit disrupted

"You just won't trust me…right? Please disregard the ears"

I parted my glance from his scalp…trying to forget that there were no ears protruding from it

"I need your help"

Walking forward…smiling…I answered

"What can I do for you?"

I was now standing right in front of him

Maybe he would ask me to be his friend

He didn't look half as happy as I did ((A/N: the following bit is most likely inaccurate, I was guessing))

After making sure there was nobody around did he grab my wrist and drag me out.

When our skins came into contact…I felt something lacerating my skin

I remember being slightly perplexed

I remember he told me he couldn't afford any eavesdroppers

I remember I asked if he held a razor in his hand

I remember he told me the feeling would fade in a bit

And it did

And then I brought my wrist to my eyes

Neatly carved in the skin was the kanji for _Broken_.

* * *

**I might be adding a****nother bit later on today…right now I have to leave for the FCE speaking exam**

**Wish me luck!**

**-Vivi**

**(FCE: First Certificate in English, level B2)**


	4. Faithless

**Broken**

**Warning: overuse of dot-dot-dots lies ahead**

**It took me nine days to upload...**

**I'm so sorry for making you guys wait, exams week wasn't as light as I thought it would be**

**This chappy is so terribly OOC…I shouldn't have **

**Disclaimer, it isn't mine, yadda yadda…you know**

**(Heh …copy pasted…)**

**

* * *

**I broke free from his grasp, running my now free hand over the newly formed scar 

The old ones were not visible anymore

Another exposed wrist invaded my visual field

The bandages that might have been sheltering the twin scar had been pushed upwards

And just like my still-bleeding wrist, the other's scar was fresh

"I've been looking for you, Asato Tsuzuki, they're hunting me, they're hunting us. A Fighter can't live without his Sacrifice"

Oh the confusion …this new kid wasn't as sane as I thought he was

"I haven't lost it!" he practically screeched, indignantly adding more confounding information "The Seven Moons are after me because I wouldn't give in…we've been bonded since birth and …please just help me out with this"

I couldn't bear to stare into his eyes anymore…this was all insane and somehow he knew what I was thinking about …was my face that expressive?

My gaze fell to my feet. I still didn't understand a word and…why me? What did he mean by the Seven Moons and why were they hunting him and…above all: why was I involved in all of this?

"I'm sorry for having disturbed your tranquillity, shall we meet again, _Broken_"

He turned around, heading for the fence that marked the end of the school yard

"Oi! Don't leave me hanging like that! At least tell me your name" I pulled him back

Anger found its way into his emerald eyes …briefly …then it disappeared.

"Kurosaki Hisoka"

"Okay now, Kurosaki Hisoka, why did you come here?"

"My, you're a great listener …I was looking for your help but…never mind, I will find a way to get the price tag off my head"

"Why me?" I didn't notice I had been shaking him by the shoulders all along to emphasize my questions …whoops

" 'Because you and I share the same name and have been bonded since before birth' …if you choose to believe in that. If you don't (and you don't), the fact remains that we both have scars that read 'Broken' in our right wrists and you said you'd help me out with something…I hope that you will have no problems in fulfilling your promise"

"I didn't promise anything"

He sighed

We stood in relative silence, my ears twitched slightly as a soft gust of wind ruffled my hair

"We should go back to class"

He glared daggers at me

I swear something chilly travelled down my spine as he whispered those three words

_They are coming_

He took my hand and we ran from the school yard and into the thick forest as he repeated

_They are coming_

And I could feel _their _presence too

* * *

**Short, little drabble and**** …you must all hate me right now**

**And if you don't well**** …yey!**

**This fic will get longer than what I thought…**

**This is painless pt 2 with a different title…yey**

**The two mini chappies are supposed to make one…**

**(dot dot dot)**

**Author notes end now**

**Thanks for reading**

**-Vivi**


	5. Nameless

**Broken**

**Yesterday (or was it today?) Vivi had been planning a storyboard for a Gravi fic and **(Warning: minor character spoilers lie ahead!) maybe the thought of Yuki marrying Akaya slipped into my brain**, I dunno, I was half asleep! The fact remains that at about three am I did what every respectable and loyal fan girl would do, empty the contents of my stomach of course…So yeah…I was pretty much awake the whole night and sleeplessness brings stories…heh…Sleepless…gaah old joke!**

**Before falling asleep ****yesterday I noticed I hadn't corrected two mistakes that…won't be corrected for the amusement of visitors of the future who might read these lines long after the fic has been finished…or at least the following chapter's publication. **

-I had written 'Asato Tsuzuki' when it's the last name which is written first, silly me

-I didn't finish a line in the author's notes, it read "I shouldn't have" when it should have read "I shouldn't have given them those roles"…I couldn't find the words to express myself then

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and made me fell better without even noticing it**

**Disclaimer: ****YnM isn't mine**

Warning: recycled! characters

Warning2: not exactly manga-accurate …I hope it's not that terrible

**

* * *

**  
I didn't know what this new feeling was 

Someone was watching us

Someone wanted to hurt us

But I couldn't see them

I just ran

My partner leading the way

I was angry at him

He'd have to explain himself once I felt less threatened by an unknown force

"I'll clarify the situation later on, it's vital that you remain calm"

He was running harder

"Would you stop answering my thoughts? How do you do it anyway?"

We stopped the laps

In front of us stood two girls our age

He withdrew his hand from mine, only to take my by the arm and pull my ear to his mouth

"I can't read your thoughts but I can feel your emotions…and it hurts when you're angry so please try not to freak out"

He pushed me away once more, softly patting my arm

"System initiate!"

Hisoka sighed and gave me one last reassuring glance

"With this spell I proclaim a battle!"

"We accept"

The skies became dark and the soft green grass was now midnight blue

"So we meet again, _Broken_-chan…found your soul mate yet?"

He growled softly

"Deena is the Fighter, Reena is the Sacrifice. They are _Nameless_. This isn't as bad as it sounds: you're my Sacrifice. The Fighter must hurt the other team's Sacrifice. If we didn't share the same name we would be both hurt but we do so…I'll try to end this quickly"

I nodded swiftly as Hisoka and the_ Nameless_ girl exchanged curses.

Pretty sparkling lights filled the void above us

All of a sudden…needles

Upon coming in contact with my skin they turned into chains

_Restraints_, my partner screamed at me, _keep calm_

_Keep calm_

_Keep calm_

Those restraints were getting tighter around my neck

_Keep calm_

_Keep calm_

The last thing I remember were Hisoka's terrified eyes, looking at me as I passed out

And I remember the guilt

---

"They beat you pretty hardly for your first time, huh?"

Feminine voice

My eyelids twitched, but they wouldn't open

I could feel the freshness of damp washcloth over my forehead

The female sighed "Hisoka-kun was worn out like this the first time…don't worry, you'll recover"

The worry kicked in

I knew my vocal chords would work if I wanted them to

The sound that came out was a bit strained

"Is he okay?"

The woman took a while to answer

"He's been better…"

I must have fallen asleep then, the next thing I remember was suddenly jumping from my sleeping position

Damn nightmares

I had been sleeping in what looked like a guest room, the walls painted in a smoky white color but bare from any posters or decoration.

The closet was open and empty and some bloody bandages and gauze rested upon the night table.

Somewhy I decided it was time to get up

My back hurt, my head felt like exploding, my legs could barely handle my weight

But I had so many questions to ask

And I had to go back home

I hoped my sister was not worried sick about me

She must have phoned the school when I didn't show up and…oh gods

What hour was it anyway?

* * *

**Since I've already filled my daily quota with the notes above, I won't add much here**

**Originally, I had written a bit more…but it didn't make much sense…**

**The next chappie should be up by Sunday**

**Thanks for reading**

**-Vivi**


	6. Merciless

**Broken**

**Oh oh ohs…seems the story will get a bit longer than what I originally planned**

**::insert disclaimer here::**

**

* * *

**  
Eight o'clock 

Eight o' freaking clock

The familiar feeling of nervousness grew as I hurried down the hallway

Little did I know about fate

Such a funny lady She is

"Tsuzuki, what's wrong?", my partner stood, staring

"Ruka…I need to call my sister"

I wonder if he realized how high my hopes were

"Oh…"

And how he managed to shatter them all

"…About that matter" he sighed "Minako rang her a while ago and there was no answer. She kept on trying but still…"

"What are you trying to say?"

I didn't want to raise my voice

"Ruka…she's not home"

I laughed nervously, "Of course she's not home, dummy! She might be at the school worried sick about me and-"

"No… you don't get it. She's missing"

I stammered incomprehensibly

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have gotten you into all this" Hisoka had dropped into the red velvet couch, quickly sinking

Now that I think back I feel bad for him

How cute he looked in that pink blouse, or how fragile his swollen emerald eyes were…

That didn't matter back then

I got really angry at him

So angry I don't even remember what I yelled

He didn't matter

All that I wanted was my sister's welfare

He didn't matter

I don't want to remember

Watching that lone tear slip from the corner of his eye after I finished my rant

It broke my heart

I tried to take it back

I tried to apologize

But he slapped my hand away

_The severity of your anger pierces my soul_

I was now kneeling in front of him

My gaze focused on the soft, beige carpet

Awkward silence followed

"I need to use the bathroom"

I nodded, my gaze remained low

"It's snowing"

I think I smiled "I love snow…so white, pure, untainted, peaceful…"

My partner chuckled softly "It's also the color for sorrow and mourning"

* * *

**Pfft…sometimes I forget I'm writing in the Tsuzuki POV and the time frames…story wasn't supposed to be so long, I usually get lost in my own ideas after 4k+ words(nuuuuuuuuuu….)**

**Ack! This was one short chapter…**

**Hopefully I'll update somewhen this week****, school finishes this Friday (yey)**

**Thanks for reading**

**-Vivi**


	7. Sleepless

**Broken**

**Oh poof…I can't believe I've misspelled 'Tsuzuki' all along**

**::headwall::**

…

**On a totally unrelated note**

**Yey summer+xmas vacations!**

**::dance::**

**Oh and**

**I'm sorry Bekkii for being such a filthy liar!**

..and hope you won't be mad at me for calling you Bekkii

**--**

**::insert disclaimer here::**

**

* * *

**Apparently, Hisoka decided he'd take a bath as well 

He was still in the shower when a woman entered the apartment.

She looked around, probably looking for my partner

"He's taking a shower", I sighed

The brunette nodded, leaving whatever thing she was carrying next to her shoes and hurrying to the kitchen

She soon came back with a steaming mug and a muffin

Suddenly I had forgotten my anger and despair

The relief didn't last long, only the two bites the muffin lasted

"What happened to my sister?"

"I'm sure Kurosaki-kun has explained something to you…has he?"

"Barely"

The female sitting next to me had straight brown hair and no ears, as would have been expected by any of my classmates

I chose not to believe in their gossip…it was just sick. But I have to admit that the circumstances surrounding my friend's ear loss were intriguing. We lived in a town where small events such as a man giving flowers to the daughter of his neighbor were big news.

"What's your name"

"You can call me Minako" she nodded

I nodded

We stood in relative silence for a while until she decided 'Kurosaki-kun' was talking way too long in the bath tub and proceeded to bang on the bathroom's door

--

"What did you do to him" her face suddenly appeared in front of mine, staring coldly

"I… what?"

"What did you do to my baby?"

"Hisoka? I suppose I got angry at him for not telling me what was going on, that's all!"

The woman was still staring

She tilted her head a bit to the side before giving up: she wasn't getting any more information

"Minako.."

"Hmm?" she dropped onto the red velvet couch where my partner had been sitting. She was rubbing her temples

"What are you to Hisoka?"

"I'm his guardian" after a few more seconds of temple-rubbing cheerful Minako was back "Would you like more tea?"

I glanced at my left, where the now cold mug lay untouched. "No thanks"

"I've never seen him so sad"

"Hn?"

"Kurosaki-kun"

"Oh"

"Seriously… his eyes were all swollen and… he has not cried since that night two years ago-"

"OI! You better not be talking about me!" a completely dressed Hisoka yelled, his voice muffled by the thick scarf he was wearing around his neck

He walked past us, reaching for the gloves that his guardian had discarded over the kitchen table

"Where do you live, again, Asato-kun?"

Minako reached inside her pocket and handed him a piece of paper

"Oh… okay" Hisoka pulled the hood of his jacket over his head

"Wait... Kurosaki-kun… are you going out?... it's snowing" Minako stood from her couch

My friend nodded

"You're crazy of what?!"

Hisoka shook his head

"Maybe we'll find more clues about the whereabouts of Asato-kun's sister if we visit his home"

"I'm going with you" She quickly buttoned up her jacket and was about to rip one of the scarves from the coat hook next to the door when Hisoka spoke

"I'd rather you stay here with him and wait for any phone calls…"

"You can't go out! It's like… snowing. You'll catch a cold or something"

Hisoka shook his head "It'll make me feel better"

"At least take the earmuffs!" Minako waved them in front of his face

He nodded

And then was gone

--

Minako kept pacing back and forth

It had been an hour since Hisoka had left

I had turned on the TV and was mindlessly zapping through the channels

She played with her hands as she babbled "My poor baby, making his way through the snow, lost in this cold abyss, he might get taken away or something by those evil people in the streets. I can picture him, being almost blown away by the strong blizzards that-"

"We should go look for him"

Minako nodded

--

The panorama she had described was almost accurate

The only thing that was missing were the chilly blizzards

We got into the first bus we saw.

Minako had been mad at me about 'how I had changed Hisoka' and how 'he had never disobeyed her requests before' and how 'I had made him feel terrible'

I had just met this woman and she was already lecturing me

But I had to admit some of her complaints were true…at least one

I had definitely hurt him

And I didn't know what to do about it

I felt really bad because it was not what I had intended to do…I had just been angry

And Minako was right, Hisoka might be physically hurt… or something

I'd have to apologize later

"Kurosaki-kun!"

The woman rushed to the first row of seats and proceeded to shake mercilessly some poor sleeping person

The wheat blond hair was unmistakable

* * *

**First relatively long chappy in a while**

**Yey**

**The next chappy should be up by Monday…methinks... hopefully I'll have the opportunity to write some fluff... fluff is good for yer heath...**

**Thank you for reading**

**-Vivi**


	8. Graceless

**Broken**

**I should stop announcing dates for forthcoming chappies…I never write these on time**

**--**

**::insert disclaimer here::**

_(To my lovely reviewers and readers... I wanted to dedicate you a fluffy chapter)_

**

* * *

**Minako had acted hostile toward me the rest of the evening 

Hisoka had caught a cold and she wasn't very happy about it

The next day she offered to drive me to school, but I refused

I was used to getting there by myself

She wasn't very good at hiding the fact that she disliked me…slightly...

I didn't want to be a burden to anyone… but I really didn't want to stay at home alone

I was sure any of my friends would put me up if I asked nicely

…There was no nice way of explaining that my Ruka had been sister-napped and that I didn't want to stay alone… so I'd have to brainstorm some phrases expressing need without giving away too much information

They eventually found out: small town, big news… but that's another story

---

I returned to the apartment to find it empty

Minako arrived by eleven at night

I didn't know if Hisoka was home or not, his bedroom's door was locked and I could inspect no further

I didn't notice his presence or lack of for the next days, Minako kept on coming in later and later until she didn't at all

I had been taking breakfast by myself since my first day here, however that time I felt particularly lonely

Hisoka might have been there

He might not have been there at all

And if it were not for the scar on my wrist

I could have sworn it had been all a dream

That night Minako didn't go home either

She wasn't there to witness the little… incident

I had been peacefully sleeping when a desperate cry torn me away from my dreams

"Please don't!"

I rushed from my room, nearly knocked down my door, skidded down the hallway, cursed at my socked feet and the slippery floor, struggled with the door knob and entered Hisoka's room

Sighing in relief, I noticed he had been having a nightmare

Now to shake him awake...

I started softly, calling him by his name. When he didn't react I shook him more violently

Then he started hitting me

Those half-hearted smacks didn't hurt, his screams did

I was pretty sure the neighbors would call the police or something if he didn't shut up

Somewhy I thought that if I hugged him, he's shut up

And he did

Maybe it was the fact that I had either crushed his ribs or his lungs…

Anyway, he woke up with tears in his eyes, arms trapped between his chest and mine, hands still pressing against my neck

"Sleeping beauty, what were you dreaming about?" oh the curiosity

He just looked away

Blood-red moonlight leaked in through the drapes to give his expression dramatic lighting

* * *

**I'm ever-so-late with this chappy**

**There were some things I needed to fix, I usually get fed up with my stories after they've reached the sixth chapter**

**Erm…**

**I need a beta reader**

**Badly**

**Basically I need someone to tell me if the story is going too quickly and to check the accuracy of each chapter…Sometimes I forget timeframes and state things over and over again…and some other times I forget I haven't written an explanation for a certain situation and move on...if you're up for the job please PM me**

**In other news…my lateness can be partly justified because I had an impromptu party on Sunday**

**Tata for nows**

**Thank you for reading**

**-Vivi**


	9. Deathless

**Broken**

**Oh gods…I'm a lazy ass…and the fact that I just happen to be tired beyond imagination isn't helping. Yes yes, I know it was my fault and that I shouldn't have gone to bed so late and awoken so early…**

**Writer's block is still strong, seemingly only with ynm fiction**

**Damn**

**Aanyway, I present a sincere apology in my profile**

**Be****ing the queen of lazy ass copypaste, why didn't I cun…cutpaste it here, you may ask?**

**Er….**

"If you're reading 'Broken'...then I assume you hate me...mildly at least

There are three reasons for the fact that I haven't updated in so long

-I'm moving to a place closer to my uncle's house

-I'm leaving to Chile/Argentina the 15th

-writer's block is deepter than ever

I'll try to write a chapter that I've been trying to get right for so long somewhen between today and tomorrow

There's internet at the Chilean hotel...my father will be at work the first three days so I'll be able to update if I can't before

I'm returning to Lima the twentifith...expect a chappy posted at least five days later

Fuss about the new home and everything; I should be back with my old 'schedule' by the first week of February

I'm so sorry...feel free to slap me through a message

Love,

Vivi"

**I'm sorry about the lack of updates in a nearby future…I just regained my confidence about the story**** (I'm even planning a sequel…I'd tell you the title but then you might foresee the ending of this ficlet…) **

**I promise fluff to all of you in the next chapter**

**Even if it doesn't fit well with the story**

**--**

**::insert disclaimer here::**

**

* * *

**The next day Minako showed up for breakfast, but predictably, Hisoka was gone 

She insisted in taking me to school

What can I say? I could start saving up for Christmas if she gave me a lift

So I agreed

The trip was calm, peaceful, she looked serene as she gently drove through the wheat meadows

I kept trying to voice my thoughts, kept trying to find a way to ask her about what had happened last night

Of course, she would know more about _him_

But no, I was a coward, maybe she'd snap and leave me in the middle of nowhere

I couldn't bring myself to ask her until we were some meters from the school gates

Her hold on the steering wheel tightened, her knuckles turned white, her expression, perturbed

"How do you feel about him?"

I stared at her, how did I feel about him?

"Well…he's my friend…"

She shook her head, sighed

"You need to hear the story from him, he'll never forgive me if I tell you"

I nodded, the bell that announced the start of classes went off, interrupting my musings

I thanked her for the ride and ran.

---

School had long been over but I didn't want to go home. I just wandered mindlessly around the school's grounds, thinking

What did Hisoka mean to me?

Sure, he was a good friend and-

"Hey, you!"

'Who… me?' I looked around, a finger pointing at myself

Two girls, a blonde and a brunette approached

"Have we met?"

"We have indeed, maybe you don't remember, you passed out so early in the battle"

They were advancing towards me, smirks on their faces. _I did remember_

"Say what, kiddy… you help _us_ and we help _you_" the curly haired brunette poked my nose

I have to admit, I was scared. God knew what these girls wanted from me now…

"You shouldn't be here"

I turned around to face my savior

He who had the greenest eyes

The ganguro girl stuck her tongue at him

"Wai not? It's not as if we were not old _friends_" her companion snickered

Hisoka shook his head, gripped my arm, pulled me away

The girls just stared at us, hands on their hips, with no intention to follow

I looked at him, as if posing a silent question

He actually smiled

I could spot Minako's car parked in the distance

He let go of my arm and reached inside the backpack I never noticed he was holding

Out he pulled a thin plastic sheet containing a strand on hair

"Merry Christmas Asato, she's still alive"

* * *

**I'd like to thank my wonderful proofreader, TragickPast (aka Yumay)**** (She's also responsible for this chapter's title)**

**And my beloved readers**

**Guys, you mean the world to me**

**-**

**Aws...Tsuzuki's already calling the place he's staying at 'home'**

**-**

**Thanks for reading**

**-Vivi**


	10. Speechless

**Broken**

**Five days later I said, seems I haven't broken my promise**

**Heh…broken**

…**meh**

**Damn writer's block, I can't even write a proper "author's notes"**

**This fic is going to be longer than I expected, I'm not even halfway there if I remember properly**

**I really wish this doesn't turn into a TL;DR**

**Oh yes, my characterization is evolving into a terrible monstrosity. Sorry for that ;;**

**I have no excuse other than the frenzy that moving to a different house implies**

**Took me two weeks to write the third part of this story… two freaking weeks… and it's been over a month since I last updated any of my stories… damn**

**That's why you get the double of what I usually type**

**Thanks to TragickPast for the beta-ing of the first two bits**

**--**

**::insert disclaimer here::**

**

* * *

**  
I vaguely remember the rest of the day, somehow I found myself in the bathtub pondering about my previous encounter with the two Nameless girls 

_Nameless_

Those names were really ridiculous… why should someone be named Nameless if that was already a name?

Then again, they had their own name

And what was it with all those weird… names

And

_Broken_

I had to admit, I liked that one

It had a certain feeling of uniqueness to it

I sighed remembering the manga my sister used to read, most had titles beginning with that word…Broken Angel or Broken Hope, Broken you-name-it

But, being named Nameless wasn't very pretty to me

And

Why Broken?

…I was feeling devastated, I felt Broken

Maybe that was the reason

Maybe our names could influence the future, the choices we made, how we acted in front of certain situations

Our demeanor in general

It was stupid to think that a name would rule over emotions, direct people's fate

And as far as I knew, I didn't act 'Broken'… I was quite the opposite

I snickered at that though

I didn't act broken

Not as a general rule at least

Recently I had because well…

But no, I wasn't broken, I was just deeply… devastated

And what about Hisoka, was he broken?

My musings were rudely interrupted by vicious pounding on the door, I suppose Minako either had a thing against long baths, or was plainly too cheap to pay a bigger water bill each month

And so I rushed my shower, coming out of the bathroom in a record speed of five more minutes

Minako just stared at me with an angry scowl on her face as I sheepishly walking into my room

Luckily, she didn't lecture me about water conservation

Phew

--

I changed as fast as I could, my tummy reminding me how I hadn't eaten since lunch

And when I exited the room there she was, eyes narrowed and hands on her hips, face zooming in to look at me better

God spare me, for I sensed a lecture coming

Fortunately she decided I was not under her care and kindly asked if I was wanted to eat with her and 'Hisoka-chan'

It felt a bit weird, knowing that the time before the last time I had seen Hisoka he had been crying for unknown reasons, and the time after that he had acted as if he had saved my ass.

How could I forget! He was right, my sister was still alive

I mentally slapped myself

Was it that I didn't care about her anymore?

I cringed

Of course you did, _baka Tsuzuki_

It sent shudders down my spine, how could I forget something so important after a relaxing bath

--

The meal passed by in relative silent. Only pointless conversations about the weather or how delicious the pizza Minako had ordered was or how did my school day go…

Some why I felt a bit relieved, Hisoka had been staring at his own plate throughout the main course

I expected him to say something, anything, just to break the silence

But I didn't want to listen to what he had to say

Maybe more news about my sister

Maybe

_Maybe something to cling to_

But I couldn't bring myself to ask

Not until later that day

Not until Minako had retired to bed and wished us good night

Not until we had gotten fed up of the cheesy soap operas that aired so late at night

And then I asked

How he had come upon the severed locks of my missing sister

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights

Green eyes wide, the moonlight accentuating the intensity of the color

And he just stared

For such a long time I began to doubt his existence as something other than stone

Then he averted his gaze and sighed

I frowned, he had never looked at me with fright in his eyes, never… only when… only when I fell during the confrontation against Nameless

Why was he so scared to tell me what had happened?

And so I asked

"I… I have a story to tell you"

Hisoka hid his face in his hands

"Long ago, a young couple was in love. They loved each other so, it was too much to bear. But the woman was betrothed to a man twice their age. And they could do nothing about it. The night before her wedding, they did one thing that was considered taboo in their homeland. The woman got married to the other man the next day. She soon found out she was with child. Eight months later, she gave birth. The child she had in her arms looked a lot like her. But his eyes… the shade of green was unmistakable. The lovers were hanged the same day, the child kept under lock for the rest of his life"

He sighed deeply before continuing. I couldn't help but to remain silent

"All of a sudden, an angel dressed in white. He freed the ten year old from the dungeon where he was kept hidden. He promised him happiness and love. But he was to rip his heart right from his chest. The boy found himself in an alien place: a school. It was said that he was not alone, he had a soul mate, someone who shared his name, not his _real_ name, but the name of his soul"

His hand found its place over my heart, green eyes locking themselves onto mine

"He was told he had to protect his future friend, and so he was trained. He had to learn everything he was meant to learn, right form the very beginning. He was conceived but for one purpose, to keep this stranger company. His parents had died to have him, a love child. But he didn't know how to love. And he…"

Tears were now sliding past his eyes

I softly patted his shoulder, to which he leaned completely into me

"The point is that, I still have connections with The Academy of the Seven Moons and… I know they have your sister. They are mad at me because I ran away from him and began the search for you, he didn't want me to. He wanted to keep me to himself… but I couldn't do it anymore"

Hisoka cried softly against my chest, how he had come to be entangled in my arms was way beyond my knowledge

It wasn't that bad, though

"I have no idea why am I telling you this… maybe I drank too much"

He pushed away from me, wiping off his tears with the sleeve of his shirt

"Excuse my inappropriate behavior, I'd better go to bed now"

I nodded

"Thank you for telling me this"

He smiled softly and headed off

It was going to be a long, long night

And exactly what was he trying to imply by 'ripping his heart right off his chest'?

* * *

**GAAAHHH**

**I think I hate my life**

**I can't possibly write three fics at once**

…**It's not fair…))**

**I'm not leaving Broken on hold, it's too much of a brain child to let loose**

**However, I might update the new story in intervals of two weeks until I settle in my new home**

**And yes, it's another Kyo Kara Maoh**

**YnM plot bunnies haven't bitten my brain since that time when I watched Loveless…and that was long long ago**

**((psst…how did my little ooc/au story bit go? I'll have to watch the anime again to get back in character. Please report any heavy clash between the actual characters and my characterizations… please bear in mind that Hisoka ::had:: drunk during the evening, only that Tsu didn't notice… ))**

**I don't want to go emo right now so**

**Review? It doesn't take long and really cheers me up, I get insecure about a fic after its sixth chapter and the quality of my writing decreases as well.**

**Thank you**

**-Vivi**


	11. Blossomless

**Broken**

**Oh gods…I was re-reading my story and well…it seems there are some points where not even **_**I **_**can understand what I originally meant... though I have some ideas**

**I'm sorry if I confused you, the language used was supposed to mirror Tsu's thoughts on what happened, but I suppose it's useless if it's difficult to understand**

**Apart from this one, two more chapters are to follow. I must say I'm a bit happy, it took me long but I'm finally being able to link the ideas I had thought up long ago**

**Back when this was going to be a four-chapter-long story**

**I've been really busy, new school, new friends, new house, trip to the jungle, fifteenth birthday, rescheduling of party and delivery of the invitations…and getting up to date with the IGCSE content that I hadn't studied before. Homework for holidays and now I can't even find the questions I was supposed to develop…**

**At least I remember my plot**

**--**

**:insert disclaimer here:**

**

* * *

The next day I woke up from a nightmare**

There had been flashes of silver, red… blood red

And green

And the stench

I took a quick bath to try to wipe the memories from my head

I needed to talk to Hisoka…

I had to talk to Hisoka…

If I didn't talk to Hisoka I would…

But he was not home

Maybe he had gotten fed up of waiting for me to be ready to go to school together

But…Minako was still in her room, sleeping

So where could he have gone?

That day I skipped school, there were more important things on my mind

And when Minako's alarm clock went off, an hour after the normal time, and she left her room with a peacoat over her flower-printed pajamas, cursing loudly and hair stuck at odd angles… I asked her about Hisoka

And she stopped her cussing almost at once

She reasoned he might have been at school, but when I mentioned a couple details of the revelations of the previous night, the normally tan woman went deathly pale

"Did he bring up… the Seven Moons?"

I had learnt to feel disgust at the mention of that academy

"I wish… I wish I had asked him more about the Seven Moons… it's not as if he wanted to tell me but… right now there's not much that we can do. If he's gone to them by his own will then we'll have to wait until he decides to come back."

"What happened to him" I interrupted her

Minako sighed sadly "I really think he should be the one who tells you"

"He did, but I'm not quite sure I got some things he mentioned"

She smiled a bit "You've grown close, have you? It took me really long to get his name out of his lips. His _real _name, not that nonsense he was using to refer to himself… _Broken_"

"So you know about that too?"

"I used to be just like you two… more like _you_, actually. Hajime was very secretive about this Seven Moons thing… he was my fighter. I never knew any other reality than this one, going to school, hanging out with friends… so when he appeared out of nowhere and told me we were _Blossomless_… I fell down, laughing" She smiled a bit "And then one day, he disappeared… poof! Gone."

I focused my attention on my feet when she lowered her head to look at me

"I'm glad I took him seriously… it was fun and I'm sure I'll never forget everything he did for me. I wonder if he's still out there…you know…"

She patted my head, as if sensing my panic

"But Hajime was really unattached. Hisoka is not like that… he'll come back. He's never been good at dealing with the pressure all by his lonesome… and I'm sure your sister's disappearance affected him a lot, but he'll come back"

I didn't even notice I had been crying, Minako smiled again and offered me some tea.

--

The evening went by uneventful, some when between six and eight at night, she called me urgently to the living room.

She stared at the tv with eyes open, her hands gripping the couch's arms by each side

I didn't understand what the images that flashed meant, until the remains of an all too familiar structure greeted me

_My school?_

Minako calmed down once the reported clarified that there had only been two victims in the fire, a janitor and an unidentified adult.

I was still staring in disbelief

_My… school…_

The realization hit me hard, no school, no homework, free time, no.more.Biology

I smiled a goofy smile

A knock at the door stopped my momentary bliss

Minako rushed to open it, I followed

There stood a quite singed, coughing Hisoka

One of his hands was clutching the doorframe, the other hanged limply by this side

He gave two steps forward before tripping, Minako and myself rushing to catch him

Still breathing heavily, eyes red and probably stinging, he muttered something which had the same effect of Minako as the mention of the conversation with Hisoka the previous night had had

_They are back_

* * *

**Cliffhanger, I know, but to justify myself know that there are still two chappies to go, therefore it can't be such a big argument… or maybe I'm just a filthy liar**

**Or maybe I'm a terrible salesperson who's too… unwitty for her own good**

…**who knows**

**I'm so proud with myself for being able to at least continue the story in the way it was supposed to be continued**

**I just hope that I haven't messed up in the sequence of events, which is highly likely. If you see any inconsistency in the story so far please do tell me, I'm known for forgetting the fact I wrote myself**

**:sigh:**

**Thank you for reading**

**-Viv**


End file.
